bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaika Juunikyuu
Gaika Juunikyuu (十二宮・凱歌, Jūnikyū Gaika lit. The Victory Song of the Twelve Constellations of the Zodiac) is a powerful Kitsune Daiyōkai that claims to have a history with Kazuma Nagareboshi. Appearance Gaika has long light purple bangs that frame her face, and the rest is a dark purple. Her bangs are shoulder length, while the rest is mid-back. Her eyes are a green-blue color that have a similar color to a deep ocean. She has a rather small figure, and is quite petit in appearance. Gaika typically wears a black spaghetti strap tanktop, or cardigan, with black baggy navy pants, similar to Kagirinai Nagareboshi's. She also wears a pair of black platform boots that rise to her ankle and appear to be a regular tennis-shoe, with the exception of the platforms. She also wears a plain red bandana-like scarf around her neck. As a Daiyōkai, Gaika's true form is a giant white kitsune. She transforms surrounded in a bright red/pink aura. Her sclera becomes red, and the pupils blue; the yōkai marks on her body widen and become more apparent the stripes on her cheeks which are usually smooth become jagged and change into a somewhat fiercer colour. She has acidic saliva, so when she breathes out, she spreads poison in the form of mist, melting anything nearby. Personality and Traits Gaika is a rather calm and collected individual who seems to never lose her cool; she is often seen with a wry smile plastered upon her face. She appears at first glance to be a calculating strategist, capable of predicting many of her opponents' moves. But before that, she acts as a 'cool elder sister' to her allies, seemingly caring for all of them to the point that she seems motherly. Always curious as to what is going on, Gaika has a kind and gentle demeanor which made her popular with everyone. She believes in a friendly approach to problems, making her ideal for negotiations. She also treats everyone she knows with a reasonable amount of dignity and respect and can be charismatic to persuade people for her own ends. Gaika has a somewhat notable affection for those she considers worthy opponents, as she is shown enjoying seeking out the strongest of the strong for the sole purpose of testing her skills against them. There, another side of her is revealed; below this calm exterior lies the persona of a maniac. When confronting her rivals directly, Gaika's true colours are revealed, becoming almost psychopathic in fighting. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When wielding her Zanpakutō, Gaika sends herself into a trance, a unique state of mind that enables her to enjoy the fight, and relish the satisfaction of winning, releasing a constant and sizable stream of spiritual energy from her body, with a barely contained explosion of spiritual energy. When wielding her blade, her attacks appeared to be unconnected, her motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer. With her speed, it seems as if she is wielding many blades at once, moving too fast to see. Her attacks flow into each other with incredible precision, forming a constant near-invisible weave of energy. It should be noted that if Gaika is not completely allowing her instincts to overwhelm her, then she cannot display her skill properly, leading her to remain unable to execute her sword techniques. She focuses on quick, precise strikes, always aiming to hit her opponent's vital points in battle. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. She uses heavy, lightning-quick blows which aim to inflict immense damage upon her opponents, and can even splatter limbs if enough force is poured into the strike. She is able to strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. *'Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi' (秘剣・燕返し, lit. Concealed Sword: Swallow Return or Swallow Reversal) Tsubame Gaeshi is a downward slash sword attack of three literally concurrent slashes. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm the opponent. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the longsword will quickly cut them down. Gaika normally fights on higher ground to have an advantage over her opponents, but Tsubame Gaeshi requires a level foundation in order for it to be perfectly executed. If she lacks a proper foothold, she will only be able to make the first two slashes. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping her blade with both hands, Gaika unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at her foe at high speeds; this attack enables Gaika to assault things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Gaika has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of spiritual energy. *'Reiraku Byakuya' (零落白夜, Midnight Sun Faded Glory): An original and extremely powerful technique developed by Gai in wake of witnessing Chira Tendou's swordsmanship skills, in honour of his worthy opponent. After being struck by the exact same technique over and over again in their final battle, Gai decided to adapt it for his own usage, which Gaika somehow learnt. Reiraku Byakuya is prepared by Gaika assuming an unusual stance; dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bend, right arm drawn back and left extended forward while Gaika winds up her sword arm. Focusing her spiritual energy into her feet to get a better foothold as well as her left wrist to augment her strike, Gaika waits for her foe to draw close, before instantly breaking out of the stance and thrusting at her foe while releasing her sword arm, creating a drill effect with extreme force at high speeds, piercing through many an obstruction and tear through the air itself. The technique is considered quite deadly, as the Reiraku Byakuya has only a precious few blind spots to be exploited. Despite the apparent inflexibility of using one attack repeatedly, it has many useful applications. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Behind Gaika's deceptively waifish frame is a master of street fighting, utilizing a style created by none other than Bruce Lee; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. Despite her lithe appearance; Gaika is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes her foes offguard. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. While she prefers to utilize her innate powers, it has been shown that she is able to defeat even Captains with brute strength alone. Gaika's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. She has been shown to take down nearly Espada with only the aesthetically pleasing butterfly kick. While fighting, Gaika can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. *'Gekitetsu' (日竜の撃鉄, Firing Hammer): Gaika immerses spiritual energy around both her fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. The one inch punch is a skill which uses explosive power to generate tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. When performing this one inch punch Gaika stands with her fist very close to the target (the distance depends, usually from 0–6 inches). A quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles. This blow is severely augmented compared to a regular one inch punch due to being infused with Gaika's spiritual energy, which focuses at the very tips of her knuckles in the form of blazing fire surrounding her forearm. *'Senshōha' (旋衝破, "Spinning Break"): Senshōha is a unique countering defensive hand-to-hand ability that Gaika utilizes against projectile spiritual abilities, along with several other abilities such as elemental constructs. This is done by Gaika utilizing her latent psychic powers to accelerate it more rapidly until it becomes a point. Then she uses her hand-to-hand combat prowess in addition to her psychic powers to "guide" the attack and redirect it. Essentially, taking an attack, but its power is accelerated into a drill that she then guides with her hands, spinning around and returning it the velocity of an projectile just as it contacts with her, before clutching it in her hands. Twirling it around, Gaika throws it back at her opponent at twice the speed and force. However, Gaika is still subject any secondary effects the attack could have. Furthermore there is always the danger that the attack could explode upon deacceleration as well. It is a "catch-and-throwback" ability that does not break the opponent's attack. Senshō, literally "spin-thrust", is a rarely-used kanji phrase for "spinning". *'Tsunagarenu Kobushi' (繋がれぬ拳, "Unchainable Knuckle"): Tsunagarenu Kobushi is an hand-to-hand attack capable of freeing Gaika from binding Kidō. As such, due to this ability, binds and shields are useless against Gaika. This is done by Gaika activating her psychic powers the moment the binding Kidō close in; at the split second of catching her, she performs a forward thrusting movement while slapping her hands together, releasing a burst of pure concussive force which is directed and augmented by her spiritual powers and psychic powers to repel the Kidō and disintegrate it through sheer force. Flash Steps Master: With her skill in the art of Flash Step, Gaika can move faster than the eye can see, both on land and through the air. She leaves behind a fast-moving blur and in some cases, after-images. She can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. She is capable of moving so fast that she can decapitate an entire army of foes without they even having time to react. She often only appears as a purple shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of her true figure during a battle. Her skill is considered the best in all Soul Society and many other dimensions, perhaps even surpassing the Flash Goddess herself Shihōin Yoruichi. *'Meikyō' (明鏡,"Soul Mirror"): A technique invented by Nanaya Wanijima, which was handed down to Gai which Gaika somehow learned. Utilizing light manipulation, Gaika causes bilocation, which causes her foes to view two places at once; this allows her to shift himself towards the enemy's blind spot. Upon noticing the "fake" Gaika, her foes become caught under brief hypnosis, causing those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by Gaika. The duplicates formed by this technique function as if they were Gaika herself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they become miniature phoenixes and rise to the heavens before turning to ash. Gaika often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Meikyō is by far, Gaika's most useful technique. These puppets also carry a shocking twist- when defeated, they let out a small explosion which can burn or paralyze her foe in an instant. **'Meikyō: Sakura' (明鏡桜, "Soul Mirror: Cherry Blossoms"): A drastically augmented and enhanced Meikyō; utilizing light manipulation, Gaika causes bilocation. However, unlike the regular Meikyō; Sakura allows Gaika to alter the foe's perception in order to force them to believe that there are several dozen duplicates of herself before her foe. The number is dependant upon the amount of spiritual energy Gaika exerts, so at peak condition, it could be a few hundred duplicates. They think and attack independently of Gaika, or if Gaika so wishes, they can work at her word. These replicas have many things in common with the real deal; including sharing the exact same spiritual energy as her, so in most cases, it is near impossible to distinguish them from Gaika Juunikyuu. They possess all of Gaika's abilities, allowing Gaika to launch small-scale assaults on her foes. This ability can be utilized in tandem with Gaika's insane speed, creating a chaotic volley of charging attacks which are random in movement. Monstrous Strength: Gaika possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination. She is able to effortlessly block a punch from even Gai Nagareboshi, giving her a Herculean level of strength, though she was still pushed back. Gaika can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. Gaika was able to battle the previous Captain-Commander with her bare fists and is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through seki-sekki. A single swing of her arm had enough force to level a small mountain. She can grab hold of Kazuma Nagareboshi's Kotoamatsukami with her bare hands without feeling any of the exerted force although that force was capable of doing considerable damage to the surrounding area. Another example of her impressive strength is when she caught several of Gai's kicks, which were stated to have the same power as a sledgehammer. Overwhelming Speed: Gaika has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Gaika's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Gaika is also shown to be able to outrun several opponents who were using Flash Step, predicting where they would reappear and rushing to that location, before intercepting them; Gaika has been stated repeatedly that she moves at a speed too fast for even Captains to comprehend. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Gaika possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed; which, despite her being severely battle worn, usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. Gaika has also shown to have extremely fast reactions when she was surrounded by an army of Shinigami which she was able to deflected every Kidō blast at him simultaneously at the people firing them. *'Skilled Acrobat': Small and spry, Gaika is known for being highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Gaika is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. Immense Durability: Gaika is unnaturally resilient; this is mostly due to her heritage, but partly it is the result of her own training. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects Kidō up to the mid-90's caliber with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. Psychic Powers: Gaika possesses heightened mental awareness; with an sixth sense. She is capable of telepathically detecting others, and is sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at her by others, allowing her to uncannily react to her opponents even before the offender carries out their intended action; precognition of sorts. It should be noted that these powers are not from the planes of Soul Society, Hell, or the World of the Living, and instead were borne from an unknown source. Whenever in usage, a cyan aura coating surrounds Gaika. *'Mind's Eye': Borne from Gaika's psychic powers; she can judge the severity of the attack coming towards her by the enemy's movements and feel the tiny spiritual energy dispersion field around them, then move her body to the best location to minimize the damage taken. Decimating Spiritual Power: Even the Captain-Commander stated that Gaika's spiritual power is more than a force to be reckoned with; a fact that Gaika proves without a doubt. While Gaika usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. Due to her unique origins, Gaika's spiritual power is unlike anything ever felt before. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the spiritual pressure itself is a vibrant pink and pitch-black, crackling intensely when Gaika focuses; when Gaika's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a Chinese dragon which surrounds her, striking fear into the hearts of her foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Her skill and control at using manipulating her spiritual aura allows her to perform a variety of abilities. When angered, Gaika can shape her spiritual energy into that of a much more darker and frightening form, establishing a link between Gaika's emotions and the emotions of those around her. In a way, this technique is hypnosis, or even a mental influence. The form that this "terror reiatsu" takes the form of is that of a Tengu. Kidō Grandmaster Kidō Grandmaster: Due to the experiments performed on her, Gaika has highly advanced knowledge of Kidō and the flow of spiritual energy to the point that she can mix Kidō with other fighting techniques. Augmenting her latent skills in the Demon Way is the knowledge she obtained from decades of studying and practising until the point that she could cast up to level #88 Hadō without incantation, and she can apply powerful protection spells to her person while in battle as to make sure she is never surprised. While Gaika is knowledgeable in all parts of the Demon Way sans healing, her favourite method of utilization of Kidō is the Destruction Way, which enables her to destroy anything that irks her in her path. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Firework Style': A unique way of utilizing Kidō, developed by Gaika. It was formed as she was inspired by exploding fireworks and rotating stars, as said objects are something that she can visualize rather easily. Kidō spells fired from her feet have a fluid motion, while spells launched from her arms have a fluctuating motion. Gaika sends spiritual power from her ribs to her limbs and expels it in its complete form from her arms and legs, making her limbs look like rocket burners. It should be noted that Gaika's spells in Firework Style are erratic in their motions; meaning that they could strike from anywhere no matter how far her foes are away from her. *'Incantationless Casting': Gaika, due to her incredible skill, is able to cast Kidō up to the high #80's range without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Well, it can be said that she didn't achieve it by herself, but the experiments performed upon her body in her early years enabled her to achieve this skill quicker than most. While Gaika is not a member, nor a former member of the Kidō Corps, she is able to utilize it due to containing the memories and powers of multiple Kidō masters, including a certain member of the Kidō Corps. Spells and Variants Pre-existing Spells *'Hadō #4. Byakurai' (白雷, "Pale Lightning"): Gaika gathers high-density spiritual energy upon her index finger as she points her finger at her target, altering the movement of electrons and converging it upon her fingertip before discharging the energy as a powerful concentrated lightning bolt. **'Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)' (重撃白雷 (改造鬼道), "Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning" (Modified Kidō)): A modified version of the fourth hadō spell, Byakurai, which Gaika gained access to by watching Kisuke Urahara perform it. This spell, unlike its unmodified counterpart, takes the appearance of a crimson beam that is powerful enough to pierce right through a foe at tremendous speeds from a considerable distance. ***'Funzen Byakurai ' (憤然白雷, "Wrath of the Pale Lightning"): Almost identical to the original in execution, Gaika gathers high-density spiritual energy upon her index finger as she points her finger to the sky, altering the movement of electrons and converging it upon her fingertip before discharging the energy as a powerful concentrated lightning bolt which tears into the skies before crashing down as divine retribution upon her foe. The remnants of the lightning electrocute and harm surrounding foes who are close enough to the center of the bolt's original landing place. *'Hadō #33, Sōkatsui' (蒼火墜, "Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Thrusting her palm at her target, Gaika amasses and converges her spiritual energy before manipulating the kinetic energy of spiritual particles in her hand to generate a small fireball, which shoots out and transfigures into a torrent of blue spiritual energy before chasing down said target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy depending on the amount of power placed into it. **'Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui' (双漣蒼火墜, "Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Sōren Sōkatsui, is, quite obviously, an advanced form of Sōkatsui, now packing twice the effectiveness. Gaika generates blue spiritual energy with her index and middle fingers and fires it as a concentrated blast of two bursts of azure flames at her foe. ***'Buntai Sōkatsui' (分体蒼火墜, "Fission Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Considered by Gaika to be the most powerful application of Sōkatsui, this version amasses and converges her spiritual energy on her foot before manipulating the kinetic energy of spiritual particles resting upon her foot to generate a medium-sized fireball, which she then kicks at her opponent. Instead of impacting upon her foe, it phases through their body, and the moment it passes through their body, the fireball explodes and causes seven smaller orbs of flame to wheel around her foes it hit, damaging all nearby surroundings and any other foes which are in the vicinity. *'Hadō #40, Gaki Rekkō' (牙気裂光, "Raging Light Fang"): Gaika creates a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. This is Gaika's favorite spell to use, and she has created many variants. Gaika can modify the properties of the blasts, causing them to unflict piercing penetrating damage, explode violently upon contact, ricochet upon impact with any surface which is not Gaika's target, as well as manually control their flight path. Gaika can take her mastery of this spell further, converging into one, enormous all-devouring wave of green light which obliterates anything in its path. **'Enzan Gaki Rekkō' (円斬牙気裂光, "Circle Razor, Raging Light Fang"): A variant on the regular Gaki Rekkō; Enzan Gaki Rekkō is more often than not shortened to "Enzan". As Gaika can manually control the flight path of Gaki Rekkō, it allows for many deadly combinations. Enzan starts off how Gaki Rekkō is usually fired; however, unlike the original, the beams fan out before the moment of impact, before quickly taking a hoop formation around the foe's body. Quickly, they spin around at ever increasing speeds, generating excess spiritual energy that seems to refine them to give them razor-blade like sharpness, all while they slowly close in, before completely bisecting her foe with ease. Gaika can also grasp Enzan to use it as a close combat weapon or throw it at her foes like a ring of death. **'Bunpa, Gaki Rekkō' (分派,牙気裂光, "Branch, Raging Light Fang"): A wide-range spell that has the potentially to destroy thousands of hollow and other enemies with ease. Primarily creating her standard Gaki Rekkō spell, firing off the large amounts of blasts. Once this is completed, every energy blast formed by this spell then creates two more energy blasts. As this process continues until Gaika herself stops the process or she runs out of spiritual power. **'Fusei, Gaki Rekkō' (不斉,牙気裂光 "Irregular, Raging Light Fang"): A spell that primarily works best in a closed area. By creating her standard Gaki Rekkō spell, she forces the blasts of energy to maneuver once they have been released. They can manipulate in a variety of manners, from a binding rope like manner to a zig-zagged blast of energy. This spell's most unique attribute is the ability to literally bounce off surfaces, although sacrificing some destructive power, it is able to attack an enemy multiple times in one area with ease. **'Nishikigi, Gaki Rekkō' (錦木,牙気裂光, "Winged Spindle-Tree, Raging Light Fang"): Her most powerful spell in terms of fatality. This is a spell that actually functions inside the opponent's body, and because of this, it is almost certain to absolutely destroy the victim of this spell, making her use it very rarely. This spell activates a very minute version of the large scale spell inside the body, by literally making direct contact with the opponent's skin, she casts an almost invisible version of the spell. Once inside the body, the individual beams will make contact with the opponent's spiritrons, creating more and more beams as they hit the spiritrons, as they go into the millions, perhaps even billions, they begin to evaporate the opponent's body from a cellular level, absolutely destroying them once the technique is complete. *'Bakudō # 8. Seki' (斥, "Repulse"): A spell which Gaika primarily utilizes for deflection. First, the young woman amasses and converges her spiritual energy at any place she desires, which is usually on her person, before that spiritual energy shapes itself into an an orb of light blue energy, which absorbs the shock of an impact the moment an attack makes contact with the orb, whether it be physical or spiritual, before redirecting that power back in the foe's direction- this spell is capable of even knocking a foe around something fierce. The effect not only blocks the attack, but repels whatever strikes it. **'Pachinkoya' (ぱちんこ屋, "Pinball Parlour"): Pachinkoya is the result of spamming Seki to the point that it becomes obscene. Amassing and converging her spiritual energy upon her body, Gaika generates a field of spiritual energy that coalesces into a minefield of tiny azure orbs. These are all miniature Seki spheres; they have been carefully yet instantly directed and positioned so that if the foe is repulsed, then they will rebound into another sphere, continuing such a pattern until they can escape from such a dangerous zone; which is highly improbable, as the speed at which they bound from sphere to sphere gives them little to no time to react. It should be noted, that Gaika can also launch other Kidō spells through these orbs- these spells travel through the orbs, which move in any pattern Gaika desires until they strike her foes. *'Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō' (六杖光牢, "Six Rods Prison of Light"): Gaika points her index finger at her foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into her foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. This leaves the target unable to move any part of their body, including any part of their body that wasn't struck by the six beams. A restraint spell which immobilizes enemies with six spiritual bands. **'Hibashira Rikujōkōrō' (火柱六杖光牢, "Blazing Column of the Six Rods Prison of Light"): A unique spell, where Gaika points her index finger at her foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into her foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. Mere seconds later, she charges up a Hadō #34, Kongōbaku (金剛漠爆, "Adamantine Blast"), which splits and deviates into six smaller fireballs, which latch onto the rods and travel down them at a hastening rate, with their power and size increasing as the spiritual energy that forms Kongōbaku resonates with the spiritual energy that composes Rikujōkōrō, before they converge a single point, erupting in an enormous column of fire. *'Bakudō #81, Dankū' (斷空, "Splitting Void"): Charging and expanding her spiritual energy outwards before solidifying it, Gaika erects a translucent barrier in the form of a rectangular wall to shield her or anyone else from an enemy's attack. This spell is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. As Gaika is geared more towards the Way of Destruction, it should be noted that this is her only Way of Binding spell; because of her mastery over it, it isn't like she needs any other defensive spells. **'Kūhaku Ekitai Dankū' (空白液体, "Nullifying Liquid, Splitting Void"): A variant of Dankū, where Gaika gathers her spiritual energy in her arm, which she then projects out to erect a gelatine-like version of the original Dankū. Due to this new version's composition, anything that touches it will be slowed down to a crawl and it takes an extended period of time for it to break through, whether it be a weapon, the foe's body, or even opposing Kidō. Other than the user's arm, it can be cast on any part of the user's body, or even away from them, including under the foe's feet. Doing so will slow them to a crawl as they become stuck in the spell. Original Spells *'Hanshakōshiki' (反射公式, "Reflectance Formulae"): A unique Kidō spell that Gaika learned from Touma Seisou, who developed it from witnessing Nika Kazoraem's Vectoriales ability and breaking it down into modifiable sections. Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, Gaika expels her spiritual energy and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather spiritual energy by drawing it from Gaika and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Gaika has access to the opposing attack. *'Untenteishi' (運転停止, "Suspension of Operations"): A unique Kidō spell; it is the ability to stop time, allowing only Gaika to act. However, upon closer inspection, it is only Gaika releasing overwhelming amounts of spiritual energy using her pendant as a medium, which imbues the spiritual energy with seki-sekki like properties which somehow affects the immediate vicinity and brings the spiritual particles that compose the area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for Gaika and her opponent. Any and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, including any Zanpakutō projectiles. However, this ability only works for a few seconds before time resumes flowing, and it is extremely exhausting to utilize, hence why Gaika rarely uses it for prolonged periods of time. *'Kagutsuchi' (加具土命, "Added Tool Earth Lord"): An original spell; Gaika thrusts her hand out, releasing black flames which fan out, before shooting into the air and raining down as gigantic pillars. As these pillars impact into the earth, the create massive fifty meter deep craters, which then shoot black specks of flame upward into the air from the dust. These black specks quickly home in on their target(s), and as they connect with them, they create small explosions. The dust from the particles transforms into more black specks of flame, which then circle the opponent(s), before converging and creating a titanic explosion. *'Kakuzen Hairitsu' (赫然配列, "Shining Array"): An original Kidō spell; Gaika amasses spiritual energy on her palm which transfers to the ground, forming a seal of light which acts as a vacuum of sorts, drawing her foe(s) in, in addition to absorbing stray spiritual energy in the immediate vicinity. Once enough spiritual energy has been accumulated, the light shoots to the skies in an instant in the form of towering pillars; one around her person, and two at her sides. After this, the light splits into dozens of beams of light, similar to shooting stars which track down her opponents and deal significant damage upon impact. *'Saigo Nehan' (最後涅槃, "The Final Nirvana"): An original Kidō spell; a glyph of spiritual energy appears on the ground underneath Gaika, from which six red and blue spheres of spiritual energy rise, hurting anyone who happens to be touching them. From there, they settle around Gaika, who then rises up, taking the spheres with her. The spheres turn vertically and connect with each other to form a circle, before Gaika fires a series of blasts of spiritual energy from the balls. Following this, a larger glyph appears in the center of the circle, from which a large, titanic wave of spiritual energy fires, accompanied by smaller blasts from the six spheres. Gaika can also coalesce these spheres into a single ball that she then throws at her foe, which then separates into its original form mere centimeters away from impact. The scattershot effect of this technique ensures that the opponent gets struck at least once. This spell has been compared to a nucular bomb. *'Kyōbōna Ryūkō' (凶暴な流行, "Berserker Rage"): Using this unique Kidō, Gaika can detatch her senses and block all forms of pain, becoming a nearly unstoppable berserker. This is done by using her own spiritual energy to force her brain to undergo a radical change, actually causing intense pain within her own body and making her believe as if the pain will go away if she eradicates those which are before her. *'Bakudanshiki' (爆弾式, "Bomb Formula"): Gaika moves her hands in a strange pattern and three seals appear around her opponent; which manifest in a spiralling like pattern, with her own spiritual energy acting as a fuse. These spirals slowly burn out, like a fuse on a bomb. Gaika then thrusts her palm to face the target, causing a chain reaction initiated by her spiritual energy changing its composition and an enormous explosion occurs inside the seals. *'Ryūseigun' (流星群, "Meteoric Swarm"): Gaika channels her spiritual energy into her hand, which acts as an attractive force at her will to pull matter towards her. In this case, this attractive force tears a massive, inflamed meteorite from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. Upon impact with either a solid surface or the desired target, the meteor explodes violently. *'Seizan' (青山, "Grave"): Channelling her spiritual energy into one of her feet, Gaika's foot now acts as an repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, Gaika stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from her leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them. *'Futama' (負球, "Negative Sphere"): Gaika amasses her spiritual energy into her palm, before transforming it into the element of darkness. In addition, she mixes a small amount of fire spiritual energy into the sphere, transforming it into a ball of purple flame. Clutching it tightly, Gaika throws the sphere at her foe with tremendous force at high speeds. Upon impact, the sphere causes a small explosion of shadows and flames; it should be noted that Gaika can modify it to split into a cluster of three spheres which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in on her target. *''Fullbring: Claiming this to be a Fullbring, '''Occult Founding' (幽玄創始 (ポアンヂン・グポアンヂング), "Okaruto Fandingu"), with this spell, Gaika is able to manipulate and alter matter, whether it be spiritual or physical by using her own spiritual energy; this technique is noted to be composed of both science and sorcery. Nika has questioned, that such an ability was once known as Alchemy (錬金術, "Renkinjutsu") in ancient times; Gaika admits that she became hyped up on watching a "certain anime" while creating the ability and knows nothing of actual Alchemy. Gaika's 'Fullbring' allows her to utilize nearly anything in the environment to supplement her abilities in battle. The most powerful constructs can be transmuted from materials where the ley lines over Soul Society lie; these constructs are touted as some of the best weapons to exist. Despite the sheer power of this ability, Occult Founding requires Gaika to be in physical contact with what she touches in order for it to work. However, to achieve such wondrous skills, Gaika must first understand the structure and properties of the spiritual makeup of the material to be transmuted, before using her spiritual energy to break down the physical structure into a liquid state, before reforming it into a new shape. Thanks to her keen eyesight and knowledge, she has a near omniscient understanding of her surroundings at all times. Occult Founding, surprisingly increases her Onmyōdō skills to the point that she can summon two of her Shūryō Seijyū at the same time and keep them at her side for more than fifteen minutes. Daiyōkai Powers Shapeshifting: At any time, Gaika can take on any human form, regardless of her own form. Common forms she utilizes include stunningly beautiful woman, innocent children or mysterious strangers. The only thing that might give her away is her shadow, which bears fox-like traits, such as a tail or pointed ears. Enhanced Physical Attributes: When actively utilizing her kitsune blood, Gaijou is faster, stronger and much more agile than a regular spiritual being, being able to match even Captain-Commander level foes. Even in her regular form, the kitsune blood forces her to battle on all fours, occasionally allowing a tail to emerge if the fight begins to turn sour, with her movements only being recognized as naught but a shimmer as she moves at near ten times the speed of sound, constantly landing blows from all directions. Immunity: Gaika is immune to diseases, poisons, and gases that can paralyze or kill both humans and other normal creatures as well as weaker spiritual beings. However, there is one specific weakness she has- holy damage such as star power can nullify this and actually can kill her on the spot. Most human attacks cannot harm Gaika, unless she is severely weakened by transforming into a human form. Illusions: As a kitsune, Gaika can weave illusions effortlessly. They make any interaction with her completely separate from reality; though high-spec humans, Fullbringers, and of course spiritual beings are actually aware of what is going on. The initiation and endings of said illusions are as untraceable as the power itself, essentially making any interaction with a kitsune a detachment from reality. The scale of these illusions goes from mere shifting of appearance to the recreation of spells and even entire environments. *'Mugen no Ryūjin/Ouroboros' (無限の龍神 (ウロボロス), Japanese for "Nothingness Restricting Dragon God", Greek for "he who eats the tail"): Infusing her spiritual energy into fist, Gaika punches into the ground, releasing that spiritual energy up into the air, which acts as an alluring scent; this, mixed with her natural corroded spiritual energy generates a hoarde of phantasm beasts which circle her foe. These beasts are borderline eldtrich; being multiple blinded and massive snake-like creatures with flaming scales, large mouths and razor-sharp teeth. The sheer prescence of these beasts is enough to scare her foe silly, though they can be worse. Much, much worse. With a single thought, Gaika can cause the beasts to attack her foe without any prior notification, overwhelming with their fear-inducing prescence and sheer power. Kitsunebi (狐火, Fox Fire): As a kitsune, Gaika possesses the ability to generate white-blue flames, surrounded by electricity. These flames are highly powerful, overwhelming normal flames of the same quantity with general ease. Upon contact with normal beings, the flames suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their spiritual energy which allows the fire to intensify. However, it should be noted that a regular Kaenki has far more powerful flames than a kitsune. Zanpakutō Taikyokuhōō (太極鳳凰, "Supreme Ultimate Phoenix") is Gaika's Zanpakutō, and the most powerful Phoenix-type, even exceeding Gai Nagareboshi's old Gaikaōtori. This means it is one of the most powerful Zanpakutō in the spiritual realms; a fact that has gone unquestioned. When sealed, this weapon takes upon the form of a an over-sized dragon's fang, rather surprisingly. The cross guard is formed from phoenix's wings. Shikai: Taikyokuhōō's Shikai is activated by the phrase "Let's do it!" (やってヤルゼ, "Yatte yaruze!"), and in Shikai, Taikyokuhōō becomes a massive broadsword which is compared to her own height in terms of length. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's crossguard, which together with the handle, makes a shape reminiscent of a phoenix's wing. The blade is unnaturally sharp, being able to cut through even seki-sekki and several powerful Kidō barriers. Shikai Special Abilities: Taikyokuhōō's Shikai enables Gaika to think of anything and make it into reality, however, she requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects (and can even be used against her), and Gaika has to verbally express a command to initiate the effects that she desired; the commands can be of simple to complex phrases depending of the effect in question that she wishes to manifest. Of course, while Taikyokuhōō allows her to materialize her very thoughts into reality, it does not actually enable her to alter (or undo in any way) the laws of reality. It is similar to a computer simulation, that if even a line of code is messed it will not function. *'Hiken: Bakusaiga' (秘剣・爆砕牙, lit. Concealed Sword: Explosive Smashing Fang): Gaika's signature technique, where she collects stray spiritual particles in the atmosphere and converges them on her blade; suddenly, she converts the particles into that of the light element and molds them into a cross-shaped disc of golden light, which she then suddenly launches at the foe with incredible speeds. Hiken: Bakusaiga is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. It is a spiritual energy collection attack and thus becomes far more powerful the later it's used, and it is Gaika's most powerful attack. It is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the spiritual particles just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Gaika has been exhausted from spiritual energy, the spell can still be invoked. This attack is capable of annihilating thousands of foes with a single cut. Not only does it disintegrate the main body, but the disintegration effects would also spread over to parts detached as well, as if it were acid taking on the form of energy. *'Shinkakae' (真華替え, Reality Luster Alteration): A special technique only accessible by Taikyokuhōō's special ability; which materializes her thoughts of wanting to control her state of existence into reality, removing the boundaries between mere thought and reality in her own mind. While Taikyokuhoo's special ability does not allow her to do so, this actually enables Gaika to have full control of her own state of existence, but it is normally only active for the most scarse of times. When Shinkakae is active, Gaika's body is still in the physical realm by glance, but with it, she is capable of reversing any injury she receives as well as any type of damage, such as burns and in the most extreme cases, death, causing these wounds to be labeled as mere phantasms. While this is active, if Gaika receives a killing blow, she immediately dissipates into thin air making it seem as if she were just an illusion the entire time before instantly returning to reality, having received no damage in the slightest. Gaika can only utilize this technique for a minute, before requiring a minute's break, during which she can be attacked as normal. *'Ijigoroshi' (意地殺し, Spirit Killer): Due to Taikyokuhōō's special ability to allow Gaika to think of anything and turn it into reality, she is also capable of seeing the mechanics behind each composition of spiritual energy that shapes all attacks. So, with every strike that she unleashes with her Zanpakutō, Gaika can sever the bonds between all collections of spiritual energy, causing them to regress into nothingness. The moment that the spiritons are broken down, Gaika utilizes her psychic powers once again to transform her spiritual pressure into a "positive magnet" to draw in the spiritual particles dissolved by this ability as she allows her decimating spiritual energy to accept the foreign energy, converging it at a single point and consuming it, adding it to her own spiritual reserves. Once Taikyokuhōō absorbs the spiritual energy, it becomes Gaika's to use against her opponents as she chooses. It's during this state of disruption that Gaika can actually physically touch or grab the foe as well as slash it, negating and disrupting it, rendering it useless for a few moments. Bankai: Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku (天竜天翔ける無明空, Divine Dragon Soaring in Lightless Emptiness): In Bankai, Gaika's spiritual energy surrounds her, before compressing upon her body and solidifying, merging with fire in order to reappear as a draconic full-body armour that is inspired by medieval, futuristic, and even mythological armours. Possessing several shining emerald gems upon her elbows, backs of her hands, chest, knees, and feet, this armour is illuminated illustriously by the fires sprouting from her body. The armour that covers her arms, abdomen, and legs appears very similar to a dragon's spine, jutting out in a funnel-like shape to provide extra protection. There are several golden protrusions on her hips, elbows, and jaws that appear similar to a dragon's fangs. The pauldrons of the suit are rounded, yet they retain that dragon-like feel. Lastly, the helmet which covers her face allows her green eyes to be represented and possesses a crimson half-crown that adorns the metal; overall, it is a fearsome sight to behold. Bankai Special Abilities: Everywhere, everything occurs by the theory of "cause > action > effect". However, with Taikyokuhōō's new ability, it can modify the way that the actions of the world work. It can erase the "cause" while keeping the "effect", thus allowing Gaika to evade many an attack, making it appear as if the attack has whizzed past Gaika. In addition, Gaika can keep the "cause" but erases the "effect", thus causing endless scenarios where actions and initiatives are started, but the effects of such does not occur, allowing Gaika to kill her foe over and over for all eternity. Gaika has even stated that she is unsure of the exact workings and limits of her Bankai's powers. *'Psychic-Assisted Ultra-Speed Combat': Utilizing her psychic powers as a fulcrum, Gaika condenses stray spiritual energy in the area into her Zanpakutō, in addition to the spiritual energy she has absorbed with it, as well as Gaika's own immense spiritual energy to its smallest point, intensifying the spiritual energy by convergence and acceleration, before letting out this energy to allow her to move at speeds where the human eye, even if it is trained, can no longer track her. As Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku constantly continues to absorb and compress stray spiritual energy, it can be theorized that Gaika can keep up this speed as long as she wishes. It should be noted that the expansion of this energy produces a crimson sphere of psychic power solidified spiritual energy, causing it to become essentially an energy ball that surrounds her as she moves. Gaika mainly utilizes this to fly in like a meteor, dealing damage as she moves. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': As with its thought equals reality ability and the fact that Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku is constantly absorbing stray spiritual energy from the environment, Gaika's Bankai, theoretically, has a near infinite duration. This, obviously, allows her to fight far longer than other foes of her level. *'Shinten Rekkū Zankō Senpū Messai Shinbatsu Kassatsugeki' (震天裂空斬光旋風滅砕神罰割殺撃, "Quake Heaven Split Void Murder Light Fierce Gale Ruin Break Spirit Punishment Divide Kill Attack"): Gaika's strongest technique; a tornado of reishi amasses around the blade of Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku, which begins to rotate rapidly, creating a shrilling howl. Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a fake space-time dislocation capable of pulverizing any opposition in the form of a crushing torrent, a spiraling arrow-like beam of wind. Grinding at the laws of the universe with its power, it creates a rip in time and space extending from the earth to the sky to pierce the nature of Soul Society itself; an abyss capable of crushing all of creation and returning it to nothingness is opened. The rift created by this attack is said to be a look at the "truth" of what existed before Soul Society. This attack relies on the indiscriminate targeting of Taikyokuhōō to track down the opponent's reiatsu. Gaika can move the attack in any direction, or stop it in mid-flight and with a snap of her fingers, detonate it any time she wishes. Relationships Trivia *Bakusaiga is based off...Bakusaiga from InuYasha. *Shinkakae is based off Izanagi from Naruto. *Tsubame Gaeshi is based off the same technique from Fate/stay night. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Daiyōkai